Whisper To Me Softly In The Voice Of A Ghost
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Yami makes a deal with Bakura to travel back to the past he cannot remeber and ends up kissing his former priest in blue and white. Back in his own time the former pahraoh has decided to try his luck with his former priest in this time as well.


My best bud hates this pairing but it is one of my faves and not just to write to…I need to work on some new KaiJou ones wahaaaah! Anyway this whole idea came from a few fan arts I have with the Past and the Present overlap, usually Atem and Kaiba but not always. The links to my online galleries are in my Bio so enjoy images to just about every pairing out there.

**WarNinGs**: Past and Present set, Not Betaed, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi content, OOCish,

**Aishi Say**

"_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I'm gonna love you forever_"

The chorus of Jessica Simpson's '**I wanna love you forever'**, I have a Puppyshipping AMV to this song keke.

**WhisperWhisoerWhisperWhisperWhisperWhisper**

Yami groaned as he covered his face with his hand, everything hurt, he had forgotten how total pain could be. '_Maybe Bakura was right about this after all? Evil can be right from time to time…why now?_' "mmm…My head," the former Pharaoh muttered as he slowly got to his feet, able to stand dark eyes began to look around and blinked. Walking slowly he approached the sleeping figure as if drawn, cautious none the less; he had no idea how anyone would react to him. Sunlight glinted off of gold as the sleeping youth turned in his sleep to lay on his back, right handed fingers falling half open in the grass, left arm across his waist. "Seto?" The single word came out as an awed whisper as the former Pharaoh fell to his knees beside him, watching shadow and sunlight dance over him. Hesitant fingers reached out hovering over dark skin for a moment before giving in and resting against a smooth angular cheek, marveling at its warmth. "It's not a dream…you are real."

"mmm…Who?" Seto murmured sure he had heard a voice just now, a voice he knew as well as his own.

"It is only me Seto," Yami answered softly, he had never dreamed Seto could look so peaceful.

Seto smiled up at his friend, right hand moving along the grass until his touched another's, "Worried?"

"Always," Yami admitted just staring at the smile so innocent and sincere, a smile he had only seen glimpses of thanks to Mokuba.

Seto chuckled amused, "You are terrible, honestly a Pharaoh fretting constantly over his priests."

Yami took Seto's dark hand between both of his own; he never knew a hand could hold such warmth, "Only you." He watched dark eyes he knew so well open and focused on him before jumping back as Seto sat up Rod aimed point black at his chest.

"What sorcery is this?" Seto demanded glaring at the pale stranger that dared imitate his master and friend.

Yami held up his hands, he knew Kaiba's temper _very_ well, "Seto it's me Yami."

Seto narrowed his dark eyes in warning, "I know no one by that name."

Yami looked away, "No you wouldn't would you?" Looking back up he lunged forward taking Seto's face in his hands startling the other. "Look at me Seto? I am not your enemy I swear to you."

Dark eyes narrowed with a growl of annoyance but obeyed, searching a face so alien yet so familiar, "Who are you?"

"I am known as Yami to my friends…I am not of this time," Yami released his hold on Seto since he had his attention now; "I came here to…Kami where to start?"

"Not of this time?" Seto questioned, this stranger sounded just like his friend but he could not be him…could he?

"I have come from our future," Yami answered closing slender fingers around the sides of his prison, "So much has happened that does not have to again.

Seto reached out placing dark fingers to the Puzzle's eye closing his own, only Pharaoh could wear the Puzzle it was law. Opening his eyes he blinked at the pale stranger unsure but so certain, "Atem?" Yami nodded not sure what to say, he was too lost in eyes that clearly saw him as a friend. "What happened to you…you are so pale?"

"You will be too," Yami informed him before smiling, "My name is Atem…I know my name now."

Seto frowned at the pale youth confused by his sudden joy, "What are you talking about?"

"I lost my memories, so have you," Yami watched familiar eyes blink, he knew that look of confusion well, "We will all be reborn to defend to world once more."

Seto nodded at the Puzzle, "That is why your Item returned to you, only Pharaoh may wield it."

Yami released his Item unconcerned with it just then, "Seto there is so much I want to ask you…you look so like him."

Seto nodded knowing what Yami meant, "You look so like Atem," Standing the wielder of the Rod held out his hand, "Come it is best no one here sees you."

Yami took Seto's hand allowing him to pull him to his feet, "Lead I shall follow."

**WhisperWhisoerWhisperWhisperWhisperWhisper**

Yami watched Seto pace from where he was sitting on the other's bed; he still moved the same way, "Seto I do not know how long I can stay. Neither I nor…Ryou are at our full strength."

Seto turned white cape flaring, "I am not sure what you what you want of me?"

Yami looked down, "I need you to be you, I need to help my Seto and I have no Idea how to."

Seto frowned as he crossed his arms, a natural thing for him to do, "Help him how?"

"He needs to accept his past or he is doomed to repeat it again…he needs to accept you," Yami answered not looking up at this ghost of the man he knew.

"Why would he not?" Seto asked not asking what past he was referring to, he was not sure he wanted to know.

"Seto I…" Yami trailed off as he looked up helplessly, "Ishizu has showed us things, things that I want to prevent…you betrayed me."

Seto blinked at the pale stranger as if he had gone mad, "I would never betray him!" The priest raged, how could he say such a thing had he not proven his loyalty by now, "You…irrelevant!"

Yami knew that voice well, Kaiba's voice came through so vividly, "I believe you Seto but the Necklace showed us…it was you not him. I don't want to fight you Seto…I can't anymore!"

"Anymore?" Seto repeated confused, if the Necklace showed it then it had to be true but what did he mean by anymore?

Yami looked up at the question, those dark eyes he knew so well still demanding answers if not more gently then in the present, "He fights me at every turn. We did not met well and that was my fault mostly but….but it hurts because I know we do not have to be at odds constantly. It must be strange talking to a stranger about yourself?"

Seto sighed softly touching his Item eyes closing for a moment, "Since receiving this normal has changed its meaning."

Yami touched the eye of his Puzzle, his life had been different since Yugi entered it, "I know the feeling."

Seto nodded absently, "Mahado may be able to help you, he is better versed in the mystic ways then I."

"Mahado?" Yami questioned feeling as if he should know that name, he knew he should.

"The Ring's wielder, his name may have changed as you said some have," Seto answered, this Ryou might very well be Mahado but he was not about to ask.

"Maybe…this all still feels like a dream," Yami knew dreams quite well; they were the only memories he had that were his alone.

"Many dream of the past so in a way it is," Seto responded thoughtfully, the youth looked so lost and he did not know what he could say to help.

Yami nodded absently at the other's words, "Seto come here please?"

"Yes my Pharaoh?" Seto asked bowing his head as he stopped before him, pale or not he bore the Puzzle rightfully.

Yami blinked, he was use to the Tomb Keeper clan being humble towards him not Kaiba, "I am not your Pharaoh I am Yami and I rule nothing…Look at me?"

"You are Atem and you always will be no matter what form you take," Seto informed him looking up, "Yami means nothing to me."

"It will and Atem will mean nothing," Yami did not know how to treat this Seto, so alike yet so different from the man he knew so well.

"Only because it is unknown," Seto assured the pale youth, he seemed so uncertain but he did not seem willing to take his strength.

"He doesn't care, I'm dead to him," Yami looked away hugging himself, blinking up when his face was gently turn back around, the Rod discard to the bed beside him.

"How can you think that?" Seto demanded, had he changed so much that who he was now no longer existed?

"How can I not?" Yami countered so use to fighting Kaiba he did not even hesitate to yell at this Seto, "You don't know him, he's so cold, so very cold." Dark eyes looked away from haunting blue, not as cold but just as deep and pulling, "It is almost like he is afraid to care about me…he shouldn't have to be."

Seto released Yami's face placing his hands on his shoulders, "What reason would he have to fear you?"

Yami sighed softly, "He's been hurt before even by me…I never meant to, I would take it all back if I could…I'm so sorry Seto!" Pale hands clung to rich blue as he buried his face against the other's broad chest sobbing; he wished he could fix everything he had done with tears.

Seto blinked taken aback by the sudden violent reaction, before wrapping his arms around the sobbing youth unsure of what he might have done but sure of his remorse. "Shh..He knows Tem and you have done nothing to me."

"Tem?" Yami asked looking up stopping gentle fingers from stroking his hair, "Why did you call me Tem?"

"Old habits die hard, look at you turning red," Seto teased gently as he wiped tears away. "There now, do not cry so over things that have yet to happen. You are so like him it is comforting."

Yami blinked so confused he could he felt like he was dreaming again, "I am?"

Seto shook his head, "And why would you not be? A Ba does not change in death."

"So this is the real you?" Yami asked searching dark eyes for a hidden truth, the knowing Kaiba's held so often.

"I would hope so," Seto half teased as he smirked, if not then they were all in a lot of trouble.

Yami smiled reaching up, he trialed his pale fingers down warm tan skin, "I never thought you would hold me."

Seto sighed shaking his head, "Atem you are still my friend no matter how pale you turn."

"And you are still then one I want forever by my side," Yami admitted softly without realizing how that sounded until it was already out of his mouth.

Seto smiled at the pale version of his Pharaoh, "You have me." Yami bit his lip wanting more than anything to believe those three words. '_Don't promise me that please?'_

"Seto?" A cheerful female voice called startling them both apart.

"Yes Manna?" Seto asked as he turned easily hiding the frozen Yami behind him, capes did come in handy sometimes.

"You left this under your tree again!" Manna teased holding up the winged serpent headpiece, "Silly boy."

Seto smiled taking it from her, "Thank you Manna, you are very sweet."

Manna giggled at him, "Like it's hard? Oh Mahado sensed something, did you?"

"Something evil?" Seto asked not looking behind him, Mahado was the more trained of the two.

"He didn't say it was evil…will you let him know if you sense anything?" Manna hadn't felt anything but her magic only worked half the time, unlike the six priests.

"Of course," Seto assured the appurtenance with a nod, she was a loyal girl if not always the most helpful to have around.

"Alright bye then, and take it easy before you start forgetting more than your hat!" Manna called running off. Yami blinked catching a glimpse of her '_The Dark Magician Girl?! Could it be?'_

"I will!" Seto called back before turning setting the headpiece down as well.

"She seems nice," Yami comment drawing Seto's attention back to him, he was not sure what the other was thinking.

"Oh she is, but if Mahado is to learn of you it will be through me not her," Seto informed Yami, she had endeared herself to him as well.

"Seto do you believe the past can be changed?" Yami wondered, this Seto seemed so wise about the world beyond, a world his Seto seemed to fear.

Seto sighed softly closing his eyes touching his Item, "Time is not mine to know but tell me is it worth risking your future to know?"

'_If I do not seal the dark away and die I will lose Yugi, he only exists because I died…I would kill Ryou as well and you, what would become of you?_' Yami shook his head, as much as he wished to he could not risk it, "No, good won…that is all that matters."

"So there will be war? I had hoped Master Akunidian was wrong," Seto looked away, they had won once thanks to the Items and it seemed they were fated to fight and win again but at what cost this time?

Yami looked away; he had no comfort to give, "Seto is Mokuba here?"

"Mokuba…who is Mokuba?" Seto asked unsure who the other was but sure he meant something, just not what.

"He's your…friend, will be I guess," Yami answered unsure if that meant there was no Mokuba here or if he simply had another name. If there was no brother he did not wish to ask about one, if there was no brother then just who was Mokuba?

Seto nodded not asking, "Atem how are you to return?"

Yami looked up, he had wondered when he would ask that, "Ryou will call me back, he promised."

"Can you not simply take me with you or bring my other self here?" Seto asked, he did not know how Ryou was to call him through time but he still had to ask.

Yami blinked at the question, "I am unsure, sorry."

Seto nodded not surprise he did not know even if he was not happy about it, "I understand."

Yami sighed it was so strange talking to him, standing he places a pale hand on a bare arm, "Seto what is it?"

"What if you are trapped here? What are your friends to do?" Seto turned to face him dark eyes shimmering in the dessert sun, "What am I to do?"

Yami blinked at the other's question as much as he did the look he gave him, a look he himself wore so often, the look of the lost, "Seto?"

Seto looked away, "You say I too live again, that means I returned to protect you if you are gone..." Fist clenched as the priest paused, "Then only the fight remains."

"You like fighting," Yami reminded him, he could think of nothing else to say, Kaiba hid his pain and doubt like it would save his life.

Seto shook his head gold flashing, "Not when I have failed!"

"Oh Seto," Yami whispered reaching up to touch the other's pained face, "I did not even tell him of my plans. He would have insisted to come along," He knew Kaiba and the bold youth would never let him go to Bakura for help alone.

Seto placed a hand over Yami's "He could do nothing else."

Yami closed his eyes, "I had to come and see if I could do anything but history must play out as it has. I wish it was not so, we are not this close."

"Are you so sure?" Seto challenged gently, the other had said his Seto would come why would he is they were not close?

"I could never touch him like this," Yami answered, he knew he had wished to many times before, "He barley lets me call him Seto."

"Why?" Seto did not understand, his name had stayed the same had it not? Why would he not allow his protectorate to use his name?

"He is Kaiba now…he wants nothing to do with his past life and that is all I am," Yami blinked when he was pulled close, "Seto?"

"Do not think that, if he still me then you are wrong," Seto closed his eyes, "So very wrong."

"He is you but…" Yami sighed as he rested his forehead against warm blue, hand slipping down to rest over Seto's heart. He wanted so desperately to believe this young man still lived inside the fortress that was Kaiba's heart, "I never should have come here."

"Why?" Seto asked softly, he knew it was a risk but he had still taken it.

Yami pulled away as much as he wished to stay where he was he knew he could not, "I don't belong here, who knows what would happen if I was to walk in here."

Seto frowned seeing the logic there, "I am unsure."

Yami nodded touching his Puzzle sensing the familiar warmth of his Hikari's mind again –_Yugi?_-

Yugi shook his head solemnly; he had no answers for his friend. –_I have no idea…Should I take over?_-

-_NO!- _Yami cried shaking his head violently, he needed to stay in control, he needed to be near Seto right now.

Yugi blinked at the force of his friend's reaction, he was terrified and that worried him. –_Yami it's alright he'll know me.­_-

-_Please Yugi?_- Yami pleaded, he knew Yugi was right and was only trying to help but he did not want help he wanted Seto.

Yugi bit his lip but nodded, he did not want to force Yami out if he did not have to. –_Alright but be careful, straining yourself here could be very bad._-

­-_I know and thank you.-_ Yami blinked when Seto shook him, dark eyes betraying his worry, "Seto?"

"Are you in pain?" Seto asked relieved he had opened his eyes; he had no idea how to help his pale friend.

"No, I was just worrying my Hikari," Yami answered noting the ghostly Yugi by his side just staring at Seto as he had when he had first seen him.

"Hikari?" Seto repeated unsure what that word meant but it seemed to mean something to Yami.

Yami smiled not surprised Seto was lost; he had no idea what that meant, "It is a long story but Yugi is a dear friend."

Seto nodded, that was enough for him, "Is he in pain?"

"No Seto we are fine but you will worry anyway," Yami did not have to ask he could see it in those rich eyes he was able to read like Kaiba's now.

Seto nodded unaware of Yugi, and his questioning stare, "It is my duty Pharaoh."

Yami sighed not bothering to correct him again, it did not really matter, "I am sorry."

Seto frowned at the pale Pharaoh, "What are you sorry for?"

Yami closed his eyes, "For not being able to help you. I wish I could but I was sealed and didn't even know you then."

"What are talking about?" Seto asked not liking the sound of it at all, why would he be sealed and sealed in what?

"My Seto not you really…his adopted father was so cruel and he still hurts so badly," Yami looked down he had known that pain before he had been trust into the heart of it, seeing what was never his to see uninvited.

Seto placed his hands on the other's trembling shoulders, he knew that mindset well, "Pharaoh you are but one man you cannot protect us all from our fates."

Yami looked up at him, "Then what good is all this power if I cannot even protect those I love? My friends constantly suffer but gain nothing in return! I am cursed!" Crying out the last three words he shoved Seto from him, he was a plague infecting everyone close to him and he had no idea why.

Seto growled turning the Yami back around before grabbing his upper arms shaking him, "BE SILENT! Honestly speaking such nonsense, you are no more cursed then I." Yami looked up stunned by the action exactly like what Kaiba would do if he was there; he knew Yugi was gapping as well. "You must fight to defeat evil; your friends must fight to protect you as you do them. That is no different now, we who stand beside you do so because it is our choice not just our fate."

"Seto…" Yami trailed off unable to speak, he wanted to believe him, believe ever word he said but could he?

Seto bowed his head, "As long as you need us we shall come, time matters not."

Yami blinked tears from his eyes before wrapping his arms around him, "I want to help you, tell me how I can reach you, the real you?"

Seto wrapped his arms around the pale youth once more, he held the same warmth his master did, "Just be, it is that simple."

"It can't be, nothing is that simple in my world especially not you," Yami reached up taking his face in his hands. "I wish I could just leave him alone so that I could stop hurting him but…but I can't. I know I have to but I just can't!"

-_Yami?- _Yugi asked not sure why he was confessing all of this to a stranger Seto or not he was not Kaiba he was a stranger.

Yami ignored his Hikari's call, "I can't even touch him but I can love him, I know I love him because I love you."

-_YAMI_?!- Yugi cried as his Yami pulled Seto into a kiss, one hand clenching rich royal blue as the other moved to his hair. –_Yami what are you doing? This is not help him or you!-_

"Seto?" A familiar female voice called form the doorway a wall blocking her view of a pale version of the Pharaoh kissing his favored protector.

"Isis?!" Seto hissed turning startled by the other's voice he had not sensed her Item, "Do you need me Mistress Isis?"

"Pharaoh is looking for you, it is nothing urgent but I would not keep him waiting," Isis answered not intruding any father into the room.

"I will be there shortly," Seto responded sighing as she walked away, she irked him from time to time.

'_Ishizu?! Kami what did I just do?' _Yami watched Seto sigh and wondered if he was angry with him now, "Seto?"

Seto did not respond as he replaced his headdress before grabbing his Item, "I have to go, stay here you will be safe."

"I will try," Yami promised without hesitation, he did not want anyone else to see him.

Seto turned back around to face his Pharaoh, "If you must go then go they need you…I need you." Yami closed his eyes keeping them closed as Seto leaned close and kissed him gently before walking from the room.

**WhisperWhisoerWhisperWhisperWhisperWhisper**

Bakura looked down at his nails; legs crossed, expression bored, "Judging from your blush I would assume you flirted instead of helped. As if calling cards is not just a _bit_ taxing,"

"Thank you Bakura," Yami said with a bow, he owed the other so much.

"Bah. My little Yugi don't we look _livid_, Yami were you acting like me?" Bakura cooed, he was starting to have some fun now, he liked having fun.

Yami blushed at the coo, "Be silent this does not concern you _thief_!"

"Me-_ow_," Bakura mocked but let it go as he went back to examining his short but sharp claws.

"Yami I can't believe you did that!" Yugi shouted not even caring if Bakura was there or not, he was too shocked to be polite.

Yami looked down; he could still taste Seto's warmth when he wet his lips, "Neither can I."

Yugi crossed his arms frowning at the phantom possessing his body, "Are you going to try that now?"

Yami hung his head defeated, "No."

"Good," Yugi muttered, he would fight Yami on this if he was forced to.

Yami looked up, "Yugi you know how I feel about Seto but this is your body, your life after all."

Yugi bit his lip, he had been less then sympathetic, "Yami…"

Yami shook his head, "I had no right to use it as I did and for that much I am sorry."

"You know how much I hate to interrupt you being humble but if it's just a body I can help?" Bakura frowned with mock hurt at the looks, "Come now I can be nice? Alright fine I just feel like showing off happy now? Come now what is one more risk after today?"

Yami turned to face his fellow immortal, "What thief?"

"Well we won't get anywhere with that attitude," Bakura teased, "Relax will you? Ryou seems to like you and all that so…can you trust me?"

"Yes," Yami answered ignoring the blinks, he did not care it was worth the risk to be with Seto again.

"You really do love the baka, " Bakura stood and walked up to the twins touching the Puzzle's eye, "Yugi be a dear and take control now."

"Alright?" Yugi asked as he opened his eyes watching Bakura fan out the cards in his hand.

Bakura closed his eyes drawing power from the Puzzle as he invoked a car opening his dark eyes, "Well, well not bad work even if I do say so myself."

Yami blinked as he stared down at solid hands before looking up, "How?"

"It'll only last a few days, three at most but I have been cleaning the Shadow Realm up a bit, Umbra and Lumis say hello by the way," Bakura sneered. "I am hoping soon Monster Reborn and others will become permanent but for now…I wish you the very best of luck." Pale fingers snapped another card glowed and Yami was gone.

Yugi turned to face the smug looking Yami, "What did you do?"

"Sent him to his beloved pet priest," Bakura answered tapping his chin innocently as he pretended to think, "Oh I do so hope Kaiba is in a good mood." The pale youth shrugged with a smirk, "Oh well be careful what you wish for."

**WhisperWhisoerWhisperWhisperWhisperWhisper**

Alright if you want more of this paring then just take a look at my ot6her fics I have few, if not….why did you bother reading this thing? Drop a review if you want this updated anytime soon and if anyone wants to play Beta just say so, I need a new one.


End file.
